


He's Crazy

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale
Genre: Fear, Half-blind Swap Sans, Huh... he's uh... carzy, I don't know relationships yet, Lots of Angst, Other, PTSD, Physical Harm, Poor Papyru Babu, Resets, Sadness, Save SF PAP, Suicidal Thoughts, fluffy cuteness, poor guy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8250896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Papyrus couldn't take it anymore; he wouldn't take it anymore! He had had enough of his younger brother pushing him around. So, when Sans had finally done his worst, Papyrus ran to the forest wishing for a quick death... but no wishes come true in his world.





	1. Tears

**Author's Note:**

> I feel horrible for doing this to poor Papy baby... no I don't... Go away stupid voice in my head-- Uh, yeah, so... kill me if ya want to! *poofs away*

**Chapter One:**

**Tears**

"Stop, M'lord please. Stop." Papyrus sobbed as he was once again kicked in the ribs.

"NO WHELP. YOU WILL GET WHAT YOU DESERVE!" Sans yelled leaning down to look the elder in the eyes, "PLUS, IT IS ABOUT TIME YOU LEARN TO  _LISTEN_ TO ME."

Papyrus curled into himself, feeling a kick directed for his jaw cracking the top of his skull. He heard the bones flying towards himself, but instead of taking the hit, he pulled up his own defence. A stupid move against the younger, but it gave him a chance to throw a few blue bones to pin his brother to the ground.

"Don't move or that HP of yours'll be gone li'l bro." Papyrus frowned turning his back on his sibling.

"W-WAIT, WHAT? GET BACK HERE WHELP! RELEASE ME AT ONCE!" Sans yelled.

Papyrus winced and continued walking towards the forest. He went further and further, eventually tripping over a rock. He heard Sans yell, but he never expected it to be a much more shrill call.

"Papy! Papy, wait up! Papyrus, come on! Wait up!" The voice called, at least two octaves higher than his brother's own voice, "Papy!"

"St-stay away!" He yelled shrinking into the forest. He heard the footsteps halt.

"Are you alright Papy? Where are you?" The voice called again. He heard a twig snap and loaded a bone attack to throw at the monster. A gasp could be heard and the monster seemed to fall to the ground, "I-I'm sorry! I thought you w-were my big brother! I d-didn't mean to scare you, have mercy please!"

Papyrus halted his attack staring at the small skeleton cowering in the snow. He covered his skull where a blue bandana wrapped around the left eye socket. Papyrus didn't want to question it, but continued looking over the monster. A bright blue bandana was also around his neck, though it was much more worn than the other one. He also wore a grayish-blue chest plate with a baby blue t shirt underneath. Blue jeans finished the look along with boots the same color as his scarf. Surprisingly, the skeleton did not wear gloves.

"Who are you?" Papyrus asked, backing up slowly.

"I-I'm S-sans. Sans the skeleton." Sans replied quietly.

"And who is this 'Papy' you spoke of?"

"M-my big brother."

"What happened to your eye?"

The skeleton didn't answer. Instead the blue orbs in his eyes began to dim as he looked down solemnly. The poor thing looked utterly destroyed at whatever happened.

"Answer me, kid." Papyrus order raising his voice. He cursed under his breath as his jaw gave a response of pain to his outburst.

"You're hurt. Let me call my brother and his friend. They can help you get all better." Sans replied trying to change the subject as he noticed the other's wounds.

"Answer!"

"Shush, sometimes there are mean monsters in these woods." Sans scolded tapping a number into his phone.

"And  _I'm_ one of 'em" Papyrus shot back as a devilish look came across his face. A bone was sent through the phone as the monster pulled Sans into battle.

"That's not very nice. I shoulda told you that my brother doesn't take well to meanies..." The smaller took a deep breath before cupping his hands around his jaw and screaming, "PAPY! HELP!"

* * *

"PAPY! HELP!" Papyrus heard it not long after he got the phone call from Sans that was immediately dropped. Red heard too, as well as his brother Fell.

"Was that..."

"Can't be, who'd hurt 'im?" Red asked.

"The monsters that've been coming from some version of our world more and more often?" Fell shot back.

"Shit."

"Sans, hang on bro!" Stretch took off at a run heading in the direction of the scream. Red and Fell weren't far behind him. He heard the sound of a fight and took a left, dodging a few trees, to see his younger brother having a hard time dodging attacks thrown at him.

"Lay off bitch. That ain't real nice ta do to someone half blind y'know." Red called sending a bone wall to protect the smaller from a bone he didn't see coming.

"Oh go fuck yourself." Papyrus yelled as another attack broke through the wall.

"Can't when you're fighting the only one nearby." Red retorted.

"Red! That's disgust-gh!" Sans got hit in his ribs and fell to the ground, "Mercy, please!"

"Heh, I thought you'd be as bad as M'lord. Guess not!~" Papyrus called with a grin.

"Wait. 'M'Lord'? ...Oh... brooooo..."

"Same thought, Sans. Stop attacking him. He's to weak." Fell called stepping into the fight and lifting the other Sans off of the ground easily. The smaller flinched a bit before slowly relaxing and moving into the ragged, red scarf around the other's neck. Fell began to whisper to the smaller before sending a blue bone into the attacker's sternum, "Blue means stop, as my brother over there would say. Speaking of my brother, what's wrong with you?"

"I thought it would... distract 'im...?" Red guessed.

"Well it  _distracted_ the wrong skelton. Here you are Stretch." Fell scolded handing the orange hoodie clad skeleton his younger brother.

"Messed up Red..." Stretch replied shaking his head teasingly.

A red bone flying by brought the trio out of their thoughts. Fell smiled coldly as he walked over to the shortest Papyrus he had ever seen; circling him, he poked at open wounds, releasing the blue bone so the other would eventually fall to the ground in pain. When he finally did, Fell scooped him up and lead the others to the large house in Snowdin.

"I'm taking Sans to bed. Red just... don't say that stuff around my li'l bro." Stretch frowned walking upstairs.

"Punishment time?" Red asked Fell.

" ** _Punishment time..._** "

 


	2. Punishment Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's gonna get what he deserves... or... not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *thumbs up* Poof! *disappears*

**Chapter Two:**

**Punishment Time**

Sans woke up hearing the screams. His ribs were sore, but someone was in need of help. Standing up, Sans made his way downstairs The screams came from he basement, so that was were the small skeleton went. The steps creaked, but the screams covered his movements. One step... Two steps...Three steps...  _Creek_... The screaming stopped and Sans quickened his pace. Five steps... Six steps... Seven Steps...  _Creek_... Nine steps... Concrete.

"Why is there so much yelling?" Sans asked warily.

"Uh, no reason. Go back upstairs." Fell called.

"M'Lord? M'Lord, please! Call them off!" Came a voice. Confused, Sans walked around the corner to see a Papyrus slightly shorter than his brother staring at the ground and holding back tears.

"Oh my gosh! Are you alright?" Sans exclaimed running over and taking the other's hand.

"Wh-?"

"Why were you guys doing that? The poor thing looks horrible!"

"Berry..."

"Don't 'Berry' me mister. You were rude to this poor version of yourself!"

"Calm down kid."

"And you, Red! You let your brother do this? You helped him?" Blue snapped his fingers and the Papyrus behind him got up, lifting the smaller, "Wha- hey! Let me down!"

"Hang on M'Lord. Just a moment." The other frowned summoning several bone and blaster attacks.

"No, No! Stop, don't hurt them! Let me go!" Sans yelled squirming in the other's grasp.

The other simply held him in place, readying the blasters. Sans could only close his eyes and think hard.  _What to do? What to do? I don't wanna be mean, but I don't want them hurt. What can I do?_ He thought, pooling everything he knew about what had happened with Red from his mind into a thought process.

"Heel! Heel and relax! These are friends not foes!" Sans yelled. The attacks disappeared, but the grip on him was still hard, "Release...?" He was swiftly set on the ground and Papyrus fell to the floor in tears.

"I-i-i-i-i-i-i'm s-s-s-s-s-so... s-s-s-s-o-o-o-rry!" He sobbed.

"Shh, hey, it's alright. Shh, no one got hurt. Calm down." Sans cooed rubbing the other's back.

"Berry, just leave him. He's done enough already." Fell called.

"Ya, don't want 'im blinding your other eye too." Red added.

"It's your brother's own fault, Red. And he needs the comfort." Sans replied frowning down to the other monster.

"I've said sorry dozens of times! What'll it take to make you forgive me?" Fell yelled.

"I already forgive you, Red brought it up. This Papyrus is obviously more like Red than you, so I pointed that out. Oh! I wonder if his Sans has a blind eye too?"

"N-n-n-n-n-no. H-h-he doesn't... y-y-y-you're the first I-i-i-i-i've ever seen w-w-with the b-b-bl-bl-ind eye." Papyrus spoke up.

"Oh... well, you just need to calm down. Why not come upstairs and I could make you some Sea Tea?" Sans asked helping him up.

"T-t-that s-sounds... nice." Papyrus smiled softly.  _He's awfully caring... maybe if they try to do any funny business I can threaten to dust this one..._ He thought, smiling at the thought. Dusting a near replica of his brother, almost like doing it to the real thing.

"Control your magic idiot!" Fell yelled pulling Sans out of the way of a bone that nearly impaled his soul.

"O-oops... sorry." Papyrus apologized.

"You need a name, a new one. So that we don't get you confused with the others." Sans mused.

"W-what? But I like my name."

"A nickname silly. It's not gonna change your real name, and when we get you back to your universe you can go right back to being called Papyrus! Uhm... what exactly... do you... like?"

"Caramel?"

"There's a name! Okay we could call you Caramel, or..."

"Lazy Ass." Fell spat.

"Fell! No! Caramel or... grey!"

"Grey seems easier to remember..."

"Then grey it is!"

"I'm calling him Gay." Red laughed.

"That's rude!"

"So? It's funny."

"No it isn't! He's our guest!"

"He's  _your_ guest. And so are me and my bro."

"So I can send you home anytime!"

"When you fix the machine."

Grey began to tune the two out, watching at how open the smaller was leaving himself. How had these two not dusted him already? They seem like they're from a copy of his universe with the roles reversed. He watched as the one called 'Berry' shoved 'Red' playfully, and how 'Red' pulled him to the ground. They laughed, but were quickly righted by 'Fell'.  _Interesting. If 'Berry's' too protected, I can use the other one._ He then felt his own hand being tugged gently as Berry brought him upstairs. A life he could get used to if it meant he was allowed on surfaces other than the floor, but if they want to send him home, then they  **will** have a  ** _Bad Time_**.


	3. Making Fair Odds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Over-protective brother stopping you from doing a hostage situation? Having trouble getting past that fucking mass of orange to talk to your future prisoner? Well you're in luck! Just hire Grey The Skeleton and the bitch will be taken care of soon! Call ***-***-****_ Thought Grey as he stared at Stretch.
> 
> "Hey other me... can we talk outside for a bit?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hate me yet? *dodges chair* Yup, now you can bring on even more hate! Heh heh... *disappears*

**Chapter Three:**

**Making Fair**   **Odds**

Grey wanted things even. He wanted a better chance at grabbing his brother's near replica and using him to stay. He wanted them  _all_ to suffer in his wrath. He wanted them to  _beg_ for mercy and fail. He wanted to stay alive, not be stupid and play into the other's cards. He was smarter than that.

"Hey, li'l bro. What'cha makin?" Stretch asked Berry walking past Grey into the kitchen.

"Sea Tea and Biscuits." Berry stated with a smile as he stirred at the homemade batter for the pastries.

"Where'd ya learn to make biscuits?"

"Accident. I was trying to bake a Pan Cake, but when I put them into the oven, they turned into biscuits and got all fluffy. Plus they go good with Tea and Honey."

"Huh, nice... Pancakes are made on the stove-top. In a pan... separately."

"I know, I wanted to try something new!" The younger explained pouring the batter onto the cookie sheet in little balls.

"That just... eh, whatever. I'm sure they'll taste great." Stretch shrugged, eyeing Grey as he walked out of the kitchen and sat down on the couch.

 _Over-protective brother stopping you from doing a hostage situation? Having trouble getting past that fucking mass of orange to talk to your future prisoner? Well you're in luck! Just hire Grey The Skeleton and the bitch will be taken care of soon! Call ***-***-****_   Thought Grey as he stared at Stretch.

"Hey other me... can we talk outside for a bit?"

"Uh, yeah sure. Yo Fell! Watch my bro and make sure he doesn't burn down the kitchen!"

"I heard that Papy!" Berry yelled from the kitchen.

"Whatever Weedbag!" Fell called.

* * *

"What's up kid?" Stretch asked as they walked outside.

"So your machine isn't fixed yet?"

"Nope, but it's almost done. Why d'you ask?"

"I wanted to see it. Mine got fixed."

"Oh! Do you know how?"

"Yup, so where's yours?"

"This way, aw man the Fells'll be so happy! And you'll get to see your little brother soon!" Stretch exclaimed walking around the back of the house and opening the basement.

"Ya..." Grey mused as he followed the other in and slipped on an extra lab coat, removing his hoodie and smiling as the other did the same.  _Perfect._

"Welp, here it is. Not the best, but it's close right?"

"Yup, give me five minutes and it'll be ready!" Grey smiled grabbing some tools and going around the back. He set the coordinates for the Void and continued making it look like he was working. Five minute timer... self destruct mode... dust hologram on... perfect, "All ready. Can ya step inside and make sure no wires popped through the metal?"

"Good thinking." Stretch exclaimed going straight in and examining the walls. Grey smiled and closed the door clicking the start button. Stretch began to freak out and tried to get out while Grey held the door firmly closed until the other was completely encased in teleporting magic. He turned away and started yelling as the machine began to rattle and prepare to explode.

"Guys! Guys! Help! Help, it's exploding! Stretch got trapped! Help!" Grey called dropping all notes to repair the machine in front of it and running back as the overheating began. He grabbed the hoodies and ran out of the basement. The others were running and he quickly willed magic tears to flow.

"W-what's wrong? Where's Stretch?" Red asked as he pulled Berry along.

"He... he got stuck in the machine when we checked it over for hanging wires... I couldn't get it open... and it just... just... it just--"  **Boom**.

"Papy! No! Papy! Big brother!" Berry called running for the door and wrenching it open. There lay dust and notes still in flames. Berry fell to his knees sobbing as Red and Fell were quickly at his side, comforting the half blind skeleton.

 _To easy... what's gonna go wrong?_ Grey thought as he handed Berry the orange hoodie with a fake remorseful look.

> **Nothing Ever Did...**
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *reappears* Feelsy? Not enough? I'll tone it up next chapter with the grieving then... Sorry, not sorry. *poofs away*


	4. Nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week later... (Berry's Perspective BTW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *voice over* "Feels Time!"*click*

**Chapter Four:**

**Nothing**

Berry stared at the ceiling, fresh tears were in his eyes again as he clutched his brother's hoodie close. Red and Fell continuously checked on him, but he would never give them a response. Just a shrug, a grunt, or a hand waving them away. He didn't sleep, wouldn't eat what was brought up for him, wouldn't look at anyone or thing that came his way. The others were getting worried.

"We can't fix it Boss. You and I both saw the dust. Berry's just gotta have some time to get over it." Red whispered as they brought a new tray upstairs.

"No, Sans. He won't eat. I hear him sobbing throughout the night, this can't be good for him. What if he lets his magic get so low he falls down? I'm making him." Fell replied.

"Boss you can't just--"

"He needs it!" Fell exclaimed shoving past the elder and opening the bedroom door, "Sit up Berry."

A wave for him to go away. Fell only got closer and forced the smaller into a sitting position. He saw as the tears began to sneak down Berry's skull, but kept going.

"You need food, little one. We can't have you falling down. Now will you eat or must I make you?" Fell questioned. Berry turned his head away and Fell gave him a half-hug before forcing some soup into his mouth and making him swallow it. This continued for about an hour until Berry broke into full on uncontrollable sobs, "What's wrong. Hey, calm down Berry. You need to tell me what's got you so quiet?"

 

"G-g-go a-away!" Berry sobbed pulling the hoodie over his shoulders and sliding his arms into the overly long sleeves.

"Bery, please..."

"Don't call me Berry! It's an idiotic name my idiotic brother came up with and I don't want a stupid reminder of him!" Berry screamed. That caught Grey's attention.

"The hell is going on that's got him screaming?" Grey asked.

"Big brother! You're okay! I-i... Papy!" Berry scrambled off of the bed and began hugging the Fellsome twin of his brother.

"Uh... shh... shh, Sans... he's..." Grey kneeled down i front of Berry, "He's gone... I'm  _not_ Stretch, and I never will be. I'm sorry, but... if you need it... I could comfort you a bit... Just..." Berry only hugged him tighter, throwing his arms around the other's neck.

"I-i'm sorry! I'm s-so sorry!" He sobbed. Grey swiftly picked him up and began cooing to the smaller.

"Shh, shh... there's nothing to be sorry about... shh... you've got friends here tryin'a help ya. You just gotta let 'em." Grey cooed sitting on the bed with Berry, "Uh... what was it... oh."

Grey took a quiet breath and began to sing softly to Berry. His baritone voice enunciating each words gently enough to make the opera song sound like a lullaby... "  In all your fantasies, you always knew... that man and mystery... were both in you... And in this labyrinth... where night is blind... the Phantom of the Opera is there... inside your mind..." Berry seemed to soothe at the song, and Fell realized that it was the same tune the small skeleton or Stretch would hum to themselves or each other if the other was scared or sad.

Berry sniffed quietly and snuggled into Grey's jacket, "Can you stay in here for a while... please?" He asked shyly.

"Of course..." Grey smiled lying the other down and resting on an arm as he shooed Fell out of the door. He hummed the tune gently for the next couple of minutes until it finally seemed that Berry had fallen asleep.  _He already trusts me and wants me near... this is going even more perfect than I could ever imagine..._ He thought with a small smile as he rubbed Berry's back soothingly. "Sleep well my small Angel..."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *voice over sounding like me* I'm not here, I'm in my room using an intercom to hide from people, but... did you like or did you hate? And yes, I love Phantom of the Opera and know people who use it as a lullaby so don't judge me for using it. Okay, um, leave a comment if you can think of anything else I should add before the one month skip to the next 'phase'. Bye!*click*


	5. Attempt: Failed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's see how Berry's senses act up when someone sneaks up on him...

**Chapter Five:**

**Attempt: Failed**

Grey walked slowly from the room with a maniacal smile as he closed the door. Both Fell brothers were standing outside of the room and he chuckled. "What do you fuckers want?"

"How'd you know Berry's lullaby for safety?" Red asked.

"I used to sing it to my bro before he turned into an ass."

"Stop with that language! Berry's gonna hate you if you keep it up."

"Threaten me like that and Berry won't  _live_ to hate me." Grey snapped.

"What?!?" Both Fells yelled grabbing Grey.

"I said, threaten me and Berry may just hate you two instead. He seems pretty connected to me." Grey lied.

"Because you look like his  _brother_!" Fell yelled lifting Grey from the ground. Grey only frowned and made his voice waver as he spoke, yelling so Berry could hear him.

"W-wait! P-please, I told you! I-it was an a-a-accident! I d-didn't th-think he'd get trapped in the m-machine!" Grey called as he began to fakely struggle against Fell's hold, "I-i-i don't want to d-die!"

"What's goin... Fell! Let him go!" Berry yelled running from his room sleepily and taking Grey's hand.

"Berry he threatened to--"

"Threatened to what?" Berry snapped at Red.

" _Kill you!_ " Fell yelled exasperated by this manipulation.

"No I didn't! D-don't listen to t-them S-sans! They only w-want you to h-hate me like M'Lord d-did!" Grey begged bending down and looking Berry in the eyes. He was quickly enveloped in a hug and threw a wicked smirk at the two as he gently lifted Berry and brought him back into the bedroom, grabbing a book as he walked by the shelf.

* * *

"He's manipulating Berry."

"Indeed he is Sans, but how do we tell him without Grey telling him a different story?"

"Dunno yet... Hey didn't Berry have a copy of the blueprints in his drawer somewhere?" Red asked. A blaster could be heard firing in the room and the edgy brothers turned, worried of who sent it.

"I-I'm so sorry Grey! My, my instincts told me you were someone b-bad! Are you al-alright?" Berry yelled from the room.

* * *

Berry had been nearly drifting into sleep and Grey found this would be the best time since the Fell brothers were already being shunned. He gently pat Berry's shoulder and stood to put the book back, watching as the younger drifted into what seemed like a deeply peaceful slumber. The other's smile grew wider and moved stealthily to the Edge of the bed. He reached to gently grab Berry but his eyes flew open, including the blind one, and Grey barely dodged a blast from a Gaster Blaster. He jumped back and yelped.

"I-I'm so sorry Grey! My, my instincts told me you were someone b-bad! Are you al-alright?" Berry cried jumping from the bed and bending down to help Grey up.

"Y-yeah. Sorry, I was... just gonna... pull up the... covers...?" Grey struggled to pull together a believable lie. 

"They were... already up." Berry frowned.

"J-just wanted to make sure." Grey tried to pull it off. Berry only shook his head and helped Grey stand up.

"They were... definitely all the way up..." Berry's frown deepened, but grew into more of a look of confused fear as Grey just smirked and grabbed the other by the wrists, "W-what are you doing?"

"Oh, just testing your agility as a guard... Let's see if you can get out of one of my traps~" Grey chuckled as he pulled Berry's scarf from around his neck and used it to tie his wrists together, "So... can you survive the...  _tickle monster_?" Grey laughed, and Berry's face fell into complete fear.

"Please no."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!~"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"PAPY PLEASE N--AH!" Berry fell into a fit of giggles as Grey began tickling his ribs while laughing as well. He heard banging on the door and magically locked it knowing the lock would be there like it was on his brother's door. Safety if the human came. The giggles grew stronger as Berry tried to pull his scarf from round his hands, which was harder than he thought as Grey had done the knot quite tight.

_Perfect, he can't get through my faster knots. When I have more time, I can make them better and keep him bound much easier. Now I just need some strong rope..._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Berry's innocence and safety shall be around until I feel like it'll be the right time for him to hate the fells... which will probably do when they've nearly finished the machine and Grey will have finished his plan to stay. And those aren't spoilers, they're pretty obvious!~


	6. A Glimpse Beyond The Know World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans sees something he has never wanted to see. What will the consequences be after he sees it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for the reason I added the blind eye, other than for the silly comment I caught last chapter from SomeoneWhoCares.

**Chapter Six:**

**A Glimpse Beyond The Known World**

_"Sans... I love you."_ Came the familiar voice.

"I love you Papy..." Sans responded softly as he hugged the sweater.

_"If I tell you somethin'... will you believe me?"_  He asked.

"Of course big brother."

_"Even if you don't want to?"_

"Y-yeah..."

_"Even if it's... about Grey?"_

"I'll listen."

_"Even if you don't want to hear it?"_

"J-just tell me Papy!" Sans yelled. He could feel a presence in the room that wasn't fully there... and now there was a second. He had felt the one that just arrived near him and his big brother ever since he received the blind eye, soon learning that the knife had stabbed into his Core and given him glimpses into the Void. He didn't like it, but hearing shuffling footsteps outside and whispers, Sans knew the others were listening.

_"Calm down my son."_  Came Gaster's deep voice.

"I wanna listen to Papy not you dad. Another day." Sans stated turning towards the ghost-like figures he could see shimmering in his room.

_"Bro, you know since you can see me..."_

"You aren't dead. You got shattered into time and space like dad and are trapped in the Void. Yup, I got that. Now what were you saying before, about Grey?"

_"He trapped me in the machine. He rigged it to explode. HE sent me to the Void and he threatened to kill you if the Fells kept acting up!"_

"W-what?"

_"You said you'd listen. Now get your mind working and find that big paper I gave you with the hands on it. Red can decipher it, me and dad can come back from the Void, Grey and the Fells can go home. The machine can be fixed!"_ Stretch exclaimed.

"I... I just want you back here already Papy" Sans whispered as tears pin pricked in his sockets.

_"I love you Sans... we gotta go... bye..."_

"No... Papy, Papy don't go! P-please..." Sans fell to his knees in tears as the ghosts of his dad and brother disappeared.

The door opened slowly as the Fell brothers peeked in to see a sobbing Berry.

"Oh, Berry what's wr--"

"Get out! GET OUT GET OUT! Get  _out!_ Get o-o-out of m-my r-r-r-roo-oom!" Berry yelled grabbing his pocket knife and throwing it into the wall next to the Fell brothers. They both backed out quickly seeing the distressed state of the skeleton, but as his sobs began stronger, it took all of their willpower not to run in. Soon Grey was walking up the stairs confused, and as he went to the door, the Fell brothers stepped aside easily...

"Gah! Berry, what the? St-stop!" Came Grey's voice.

"Liar! Murderer! You killed my big brother! You sent him to the Void! How could you? You sabotaged everything he's been working on for years!" Berry yelled through sobs.

"N-no I didn't! How would you even know?" Grey asked, his voice getting more and more fretful.

"He. TOLD! ME!" Berry yelled. It went silent in the room. The Fell brothers listened, but only heard a muffled protest and the ruffling of sheets in the room.

"Shhh... it's alright, it was just a bad dream Sans. I would never do that to your brother. You probably just thought it in your head." Grey whispered. They heard a sniff from the room and both Fells cursed under their breath at how well Grey did his work to calm the other down.

"In sleep he sang to me... In dreams he came...That voice which calls to me and speaks my name... And do I dream again for now I find... The Phantom of the Opera is there... Inside my mind..." Berry's voice, soft and tired. It still sounded like he was crying, his voice wavering every once in awhile, but he sang nonetheless.

"Sing once again with me... Our strange duet... My power over you grows stronger yet... And though you turn from me to glance behind... The Phantom of the Opera is there... Inside your mind." Now it was Grey. Soft breathing came from behind the door, and sheets being moved were once again heard. The Fell brothers were confused as Grey came out, his eyes shut looking like he himself was holding back tears.  
  


"Back up fuckwads. I've got places to be." Grey frowned pushing past the Fells.  _The song puts him to sleep. If I can't find the chemicals, I can just sing that to him I guess._ Grey thought as he smirked walking down the stairs.

"He's up to something." Red spoke up.

"Obviously brother, but... what?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Berry's not crazy. His Core was split in half (Core being the main source of his magic) making it easier to see things that aren't around, such as beings in the Void. I dunno, it's a headcanon.


	7. A Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grey wants to know how it happened. How Berry's eye was blinded, and so... he asks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm guessing I didn't explain this enough earlier, but Berry's eye was blinded by the Fell brothers and some people may want an explanation.

**Chapter Seven:**

**A Past**

Grey walked through the dump finding several things that were interesting. He saw a dull knife, stained with traces of Blue magic. He could see dust, faint but there, and he could see old boot prints. He felt a presence behind him and continued his search for the materials.  _Rope... chloroform... a gag possibly... that seems about all I need. Now let's see...._ Grey thought shifting through a new pile. Finally! A nice strong length of rope! He moved onto another pile, chlorophyll substitute.  _That's like chloroform, right?_ He questioned picking up the half empty bottle. He began to read over what it was.

"Just for a fucking green plant color." Grey mumbled dropping the bottle and continuing his search. He found an unlabeled bottle that had a skull and crossbones labeled on it.  _Deadly to humans, a nice chloroform substitute for skeletons._

Grey walked on, soon finding a length of chain and a metal lock. "Huh, maybe I could hold Berry in his own bedroom. Lock him in, and tell him that the Fells... uhm... they... need more information on that." Grey decided grabbing the chains and lock and teleporting back to the house. He went to the shed and locked the items inside of it. Grey then walked back into the house and up the stairs.

"Wouldn't go in if I were you." Red frowned.

"I'm not bitch."

"He's not in a good mood." Fell added.

"I can make him feel better." Grey snapped teleporting into the bedroom and scooping a crying Berry off of the floor. "Okay, what's wrong Sans?" He asked gently.

"Papy... he... he keeps... he keeps saying that you sent him to the Void on purpose. And that you're trying to hurt Fell and Red." Berry sniffed.

"But, how could he tell you that? He's dead. You  _saw_ his dust. And I would never hurt the Edgy brothers. They're the ones who tried to throw me over the railing." Grey frowned.

"My eye lets me see into the Void... I can see daddy too." (cue It's Raining Somewhere Else)

"How'd you even get the blind eye?" Grey asked as the two sat onto the bed.

"I...I'd rather not..."

"Please? It could take your mind off of all of this." Grey pushed.

 _"Sans, don't do it. You need to get the blueprint copy to Red."_  Came Stretch's voice to the younger.

"I shouldn't..."

"But it's your choice. Not anyone else's." Grey begged. Berry sighed.

"It happened a few months ago. The Fell brothers came into our world... and Red and I ran into each other while he was trying to get away from Fell..."

* * *

**Three Months Before**

_"Oh, uhm... hi there, are you--"_

_"Shut up kid. I reeeeally don't have time to talk."_

_"That was rude."_

_"So what. Back the fuck up if you don't won't your fuking mistake of a life to end."_

_"You're being a big meanie."_

_"And you're being a prick. Are we done?"_

_"No. What are you even running for? No one would be this scared in Snowdin."_

_"Oh, wow. Who hit you in the head and made you a fucking idiot?"_

_"And can you please stop with the cussing? It's getting to the point of intolerance."_

_"Oh nooo! I'm gonna make the prick baby cry!" The taller mocked shoving the shorter to the ground. Sans decided to take a better look at the skeleton. Red, glowing eye. Red turtle neck, black fur coat, black shorts, red untied converse sneakers, and various cracks. Sans also noticed not only were the other's teeth sharpened to a point, but he had one false and golden tooth.  
"Ow! That hurt!" Sans whined._

_"Oh, I'm sorry! I'll add that to my list of I Don't Give A Shit!" The other yelled._

_"I'll start screaming." Sans frowned._

_"Oh? And what'll that do?"_

_"Get my big brother here?"_

_"And what the Hell will he do? Die in a battle against me I presume?"_

_"No! Papy's super strong when he's mad!"_

_The other froze, "P-p-p-papy? As i-i-in... Boss?"_

_"No. Papy as in my big brother!"_

_"SANS YOU PIECE OF SHIT! WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU GO?" Came a voice. Sans stood up from the ground and walked towards the voice with a look of determination on his face. It was... Papyrus, but not Papyrus. He wore black armor with red spikes and gold lining. His red gloves had plenty of dust on them, and his heeled red boots made him even taller. A large crack ran down his skull to his left eye, and he frowned seeing the blue clad skeleton. "Who are you?"_

_"My name is Sans. I do request that you cease the profound language." Sans spoke up with a frown. The other only smirked._

_"Hmph, so my stupid excuse of a brother brought us to another universe. This'll be fun." The Papyrus grinned grabbing Sans and knocking him skull first into a tree. He pulled a large dagger from his belt and began to run it along Sans' ribs._

_"S-stop! Let me go! I'm gonna be in the Royal Guard and then you'll... you'll get arrested!" Sans screamed, fumbling to dial his brother's number behind his back and turn it on to speaker phone._

_"Really now?"_

_"Y-yes! Now... now please put the dagger away." Sans frowned. He heard someone begin to speak and realized it was his brother. The Edgy guy had as well because his smirk widened._

_"Well, I guess I'll just dust you even slower and more painfully~" The other began to laugh and Sans gulped as his phone dropped to the ground._

_"Sans!" Came his brother's voice. The Edgy version frowned and begun to dig the dagger into Sans' left eye. He felt his magic pool up, but the fail on him and knew that the dagger must be going into his core. His vision began to blur, and when the dagger was removed, he couldn't see out of the injured eye. He put his gloved hand to it, and pulling back he saw what he didn't want to see. Blue magic was leaking from it. Sans finally registered the pain and began to scream. He screamed louder than any monster in the Underground had heard, and soon monsters all the way from New Home were arriving._

_"Oh stars! Sans... you're Core! Bro, stay still. I'm gonna clean it up." Came his elder brother's voice. He heard the other laughing, but heard another voice... one he had never heard before... cheering that 'someone could finally see and hear him.' Sans tried to look around, and saw a tall skeleton with a crack to one of his eye sockets and another from the bottom of the socket to the top of his mouth. **Daddy**. Sans thought as he gently smiled through his tears._

_" **Sans, my little boy. Can you see me?** " Came Gaster's voice. Sans nodded as he was scooped up and told to stop moving. " **I love you Sans. Be nice to these other skeletons. It was a misunderstanding.** "_

_Sans grabbed Papyrus' arm and stopped him from sending a bone attack at his attacker. He felt several monsters checking his HP and noticed it was at 0.90004. That wasn't good for a monster with 1 HP to begin with._

* * *

"Ever since that day, they've just been there and so has Daddy. I guess I just thought everyone could see him and didn't notice that when I talked to him, it looked like I was talking to nothing." Berry shrugged finally having stopped crying. Grey nodded gently and lay Berry in bed.

"Get some rest Berry, you need it." Grey smiled.

"G'night Papy." Berry yawned as Grey turned out the light.

_Perfect. A reason to lock him in. The Fells wanna blind his other eye and I'm gonna protect him from them, this is SO easy!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now you know! I'm running outta ideas to have with Grey plotting tie-ins. Help please! All the suggestions I can get will keep this story going as long as it can until the final plan is pulled together.


	8. Falling Slowly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red has a few nightmares as he wakes up in the shed... with something binding his wrists...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you SomeOneWhoCares for always commenting and helping with the idea for this chapter! I'm kinda winging it, and moving this along fast... but... I'm trying to get new chapters of every story out so they can be on hiatus for a while. Sorry! This one won't go on hiatus, but I'm sure some may have been waiting. And yes. The title is a reference to a song in Once. Falling Slowly, eyes on owning, going on through... uh... bye.

**Chapter Eight:**

**Falling Slowly**

Running. Red was running hard and tripped over something. It was small, but not to small to see through the darkness. An orange hoodie... and a blue scarf... the last things he had seen Berry keeping close... his now most treasured possesions, were covered in a grey powder. _D_ _ust._ It took all of Red's will not to yell. This darkness was like Underfell. He didn't want to be home, that meant his life was gonna be going through hell again. Red looked around frantically. He needed to find Boss before some monster came by and found him a weak, sobbing mess. He would be screwed. Finally he saw a silhouette of his brother and all but had to restrain himself as he grabbed the items and ran to his Boss. But something wasn't right, he looked at what was in Red's hands, and looked at his face, and began to... cackle. He was fucking breaking out in hysterical laughter at Red's sorrow for the loss of his friend. And then Red realized who he was, all but to late.

"Ah... Red; dear, sweet Red. I didn't care for Berry... Just needed to use him," Grey laughed, "but I guess when both members of the skeleton household are dead- one forgotten and left to the void because of me- their world RESETs! Welcome to,  _my world_. And in this world... heh... let's just say...  ** _It's kill, or be killed._** " Grey brought his magic filled hand up and down, causing a bone to go straight through Red's soul.

* * *

Red woke with a start. He tried to yell, but found something was keeping his jaw firmly shut. He looked down and found a gag in his mouth.  _Weird._ He thought, _how did I not feel that?_ Red looked up as he heard the door begin to open. Grey stood in the doorway with a bag and a camera. He grinned, seeing that Red was awake and pulled the sack over his skull. Red heard pictures being snapped, but couldn't move. It felt like the entirety of his soul was pushing down on him. Red tried to move his hands up to grab the bag, but only succeeded in finding his wrists bound by a tight rope, strong too.

"Sorry, other Sans. Can't help ya out, need your brother's... help for something. Once this is all done, you'll be let out. Sorry again!~" Grey sang as Red heard the door begin to close.

He struggled, but the bindings kept him in place. Falling over, Red discovered that he wasn't in the basement or shed... he was in the shack that he went to for drinking. How had this Papyrus known of it? And how had he gotten Red here, or gotten here now, without being seen. Red's thoughts were interrupted as an ear piercing screech sounded through the forest. Red found out what was happening pretty quick after that.

* * *

 _This is just perfect! Red was easy to grab, and he was still to immobile to move from the pictures. Edge is gonna play like puddy into my hands, especially with Berry finally going back out on patrol. Edge is alone in the house! Time to move this plan along!_ Thought Grey as he walked through the forest. He already had the pictures, he just needed to show them to Edge and explain what to do. One shortcut later, and Grey walked inside the house to a panicking Edge.

"Where the hell is my brother?" Edge yelled.

"He's fine. For now, here. Some pictures." Grey smiled handing the photos to Edge. The other looked them over and seemed to hold back a sob.

"What do you want from him?" Edge asked.

"Nothing from him. you on the other hand... have some work to do if you don't want a pile of dust for a brother." Grey stated, taking the pictures back. Edge stood at attention and began to listen to the plan. Nodding, he went outside to ' _do as he was told._ '

* * *

Berry walked through Snowdin half-halfheartedly. Usually he would walk with his brother through their puzzles, now just the ghost of his brother was walking beside him, only able to talk and sing with him as the other worked. The younger smiled occasionally if his brother would tell a nice joke, or sing a song they both enjoyed, but most of the time he was frowning- or forcing a smile if a monster walked by. His blue eyes never went to stars. The stayed simple orbs all day.

 _"Bro, Edge is coming. And he doesn't look happy."_ Stretch reported coming back from a place in the Void.

"Okay Papy. Thank you for telling me." Berry replied softly, standing up fully and forcing stars to form in his sockets. 

Edge walked around the corner and quickly took Berry by the scarf, pulling him high into the air and earning a small yelp from the younger.

"Listen, Berry. I will tell you this once. Scream as loud as you can, even if my hand is over my mouth, until the dagger comes to your neck. I need my brother safe, and I can promise you; you aren't going to get hurt." Edge ordered as Berry stared at him fearfully. Edge pulled out his dagger, "Now."

So, Berry did. He screamed loud and high, something one may call an ear piercing screech. The scream was muffled as Edge pulled a gloved hand over the little one's mouth, turning him around; and the screaming was silenced as the dagger came to his neck. Berry was afraid, yes, he could not lie about that; but something about what Edge said stuck in Berry's mind.  _I need my brother safe._ Something everyone wanted, but the way Edge had said it. So solemnly, almost sad like, Berry knew something was wrong. He didn't dare question it, and sensed monsters dashing into the area. He heard a cry that sounded like one from Undyne, and heard magic pooled as who he assumed was Alphys pulled summoned a spear. Berry struggled slightly, but stopped as the dagger tore his scarf slightly.

"Sans!" Came a loud cry from behind Berry. It wasn't his Papyrus, but nor was it Grey. No... it was Edge. And then Berry noticed the dagger against his neck drawing further into the scarf and closer to his bone. That's when Berry began to struggle. He felt the magic surrounding Edge's hand and heard him whisper five words.  _Grey's making me. I'm sorry._ Once again there was that sadness, and Berry couldn't breathe. His vision blurred at the edges as his eyes faded back to blue orbs.

 _"Bro! Bro, Grey's doing this... ay with us!... be a... oy... ake up... ro!"_ Stretch's voice was falling on deaf ears. Berry was falling into a state of slumber as the dagger began cutting into his neck. He heard a yell from Alphys and felt the wind of a spear as it went by just before blacking out. It wasn't aimed at Edge though. It was aimed at Stretch as he went running full throttle at Edge and Berry, magic still on his hand as he was still coming into reality from the--.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I'm sorry it's been so long! I hope this chapter kinda makes up for it, even though it ends on a cliff hanger. Go ahead and guess what'll happen next, because I am not sure how next chapter is going to turn out. Let's just say... that without suggestions... the next chapter may be second to last. I'm really sorry, but I have an idea for a new story and need to wrap up others!


	9. End One- Bad Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp, this is what I could do changing my draft because SOMEONE in the comments keeps guessing stuff. This is one of three endings so don't go raging.

**Chapter Nine:**

**Grey Wins**

The spear went through Stretch's form. His determination made him seeable by others, but untouchable. Watching his brother succumb to what looked like death was enough to make Stretch mad. No... enough to make him change form. He yelled as his Blaster Form took over, shapeshifting into the one thing he and his brother feared most- a monster unstoppable, unreachable, and an undesirable weapon, ready to kill all whom it sees. The first thing Stretch did was scan the crowd to find anyone. He saw ~~his~~ ~~brother~~   _a familiar skeleton_ in another's arms being threatened by a large dagger, unable to get away. That caused his first attack. Fell closed his eyes as Stretch's beast form lunged at him, still desperately trying to move the dagger. Nothing happened, and he sighed in relief as the beast went through him.

" _lEt hIm gO!_ " Stretch's voice called through the maw of the beast.

The cut only went deeper, all of a sudden Grey ran into the area. There was no trace of magic on him, just the red-orange glow in his eye from teleporting to the area.

"Get the knife away from him, buddy." Grey stated coolly, walking up and pooling his magic into a bone club.

"I  _want_ to. Up until now, magic was holding my  _fucking hand_ in place." Fell spat, quickly moving the knife from Berry's neck and looking to Alphys, "You know I would never hurt him on purpose, correct? Not after all I've done before getting to know him."

"Bring him here, Undyne can heal him up." Alphys decided softly, glancing at the fading Stretch. Said skeleton reverted to his normal form.

" _Sans, bro... I love you. Be good._ " Stretch disappeared from the others' views.

"Now that  _he's_ gone, who's ready for a...  **B A D T I M E?** " Grey asked, loading a few blasters and taking Berry to him with magic, " **B E C A U S E I W A N T T O S T A Y. I F Y O U D O N ' T W A N T T H I S O N E...** ahem. If you don't want  _this one_ and RED dying, best to keep my wishes answered. Drop all weapons."

Everyone quickly complied as Grey summoned a bone and chipped a bit at Berry's ulna. His smile brightened, and Grey began to leave telling the others not to follow as he retrieved Red from the shed.

"What d'you-- Berry!" Red yelled, taking note of the unconscious skeleton.

"Relax, he's fine. Let's go." Grey ordered.

"Where?"

"To the house, dumb ass. I have a few plans, and you as well as Berry are part of them."

"I ain't going anywhere with a psychopath who's willing to kill."

"Best to rephrase your question..." Grey warned aiming a bone at Red.

"I wasn't a question." Red spat.

"Oh well~" The bone impaled Red's soul and left him dust in the shed, "Oops, I hope you aren't awake yet Berry. My magic just had some sort of surge."

Berry moaned gently, but settled back into place as Grey rubbed his back gently. Smiling, Grey left the shed and went to the house with the chains he had brought to the shed originally. He brought Berry to his own bedroom and gently lay him on the bed. Grey then walked out of the room and attached the magic lock to the outside of the door, before teleporting in with food, water, and a cool rag.

"Oh, Berry... you are quite gentle. As gentle as a fallen angel from the surface above." Grey cooed, wiping up the marrow and gently trickling some water into the younger's mouth, "However could you have survived if I hadn't stepped in?"

Berry moaned again, and slowly his eye sockets began to open. Grey smiled gently, and moved the now clean rag to his head. "Owie... my h-head hurts..."

"To be expected when you are attacked."

"H-huh?"

"Fell attacked you. He held a dagger to your throat until you knocked out. I got there just before he dusted you." Grey explained, "Red tried to protect him, and was dusted in a misfire. I'm so sorry."

"Mmm, w-well... thanks f-for th-e he-elp." Berry smiled gently.

"Ah, no problem Sans. You are to sweet of an angel to deserve to be dusted- especially so young." Grey went on, moving Berry to a sitting position in his lap to help him eat, "No one shall ever harm you again, **my sweet angel**..." Grey's eye began to glow the red-orange it had when his own brother had been in danger when they were younger. His protective brother mode would always kick in then, "Get some rest..."

 

# **Bad Ending One**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bad ending one, summary:  
> Stretch is left to the Anti-Void.  
> Red dusts.  
> Fell is sent to jail as part of the terms for Berry's life to be saved.  
> Alphys is to lose her position as captain of the Royal Guard as it is instead given to Grey for his 'BRAVERY IN SAVING SANS'  
> Berry never learns the real truth and is kept in his room or the house as he is 'recovering' and 'being protected' until the barrier breaks.  
> SF Sans is left to mourn his presumably dead brother until he is dusted by a group of five monsters seeing his weak state.  
> Berry loses the power to see those in the void.  
> _______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
> Welp, ya hate me? I hate me. Don't worry, two more chapters with a partially good ending and a good ending.


	10. End Two- Partial Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this ending is short.

**Chapter Ten:**

**Welcome Home**

The spear went through Stretch's form. His determination made him seeable by others, but untouchable. Watching his brother succumb to what looked like death was enough to make Stretch mad. No... enough to make him change form. He yelled as his Blaster Form took over, shapeshifting into the one thing he and his brother feared most- a monster unstoppable, unreachable, and an undesirable weapon, ready to kill all whom it sees. The first thing Stretch did was scan the crowd to find anyone. He saw ~~his~~ ~~brother~~   _a familiar skeleton_ in another's arms being threatened by a large dagger, unable to get away. That caused his first attack. Fell closed his eyes as Stretch's beast form lunged at him, still desperately trying to move the dagger. Nothing happened, and he sighed in relief as the beast went through him.

" _lEt hIm gO!_ " Stretch's voice called through the maw of the beast.

The cut only went deeper, all of a sudden Grey ran into the area. There was no trace of magic on him, just the red-orange glow in his eye from teleporting to the area.

"Get the knife away from him, buddy." Grey stated coolly, walking up and pooling his magic into a bone club.

"I  _want_ to. Up until now, magic was holding my  _fucking hand_ in place." Fell spat, quickly moving the knife from Berry's neck and looking to Alphys, "You know I would never hurt him on purpose, correct? Not after all I've done before getting to know him."

"Bring him here, Undyne can heal him up." Alphys decided softly, glancing at the fading Stretch. Said skeleton reverted to his normal form.

 _"No. Give me my little brother!"_ Stretch yelled, staring at the two.

"Oh shut up, Stretch! A little prick like you deserves to be where you are." Grey laughed.

 _"You sent me here! You can be executed for this!"_ Stretch retorted, throwing his hands up in exasperation.

"Your dear brother can be executed here and now in place of you!"

_"You wouldn't."_

"You're right, I wouldn't. He would." Grey smiled, pointing off to the side. Red stood, hands tied at the edge of the room. He held a battered knife and a magic collar took place around his neck, "Now my  _pet_... are you ready to raise you LOVE?"

"No. I'd much rather kill you than Berry." Red frowned. Grey walked up and kneeled down in front of him.

"Not. A. Choice." Grey spelt out. Red spat in his face, "Bad choice!~"

A sharpened red-orange bone went through Red's abdomen, through his soul, all the way through his spine. The dust spread, and Grey tore apart the tattered jacket Red used to wear. He then turned to see Blue being roughly handed to Alphys as Edge came charging.

"Bitch! You've just made a bad move!" He yelled, summoning his own bone sword.

"No," Grey yawned, throwing a projectile  bone, "you have."

The bone went into Berry's ribcage, skimming past his soul. Alphys fell to her knees, holding the skeleton up as his breathing went ragged. She tore off the bandana around his broken eye to wrap the rib and it fluttered open. Berry's left eye was mangled. Several parts of his skull were chipped around the outside. Inside the socket, was a single glow. A blood-red magic, blue surrounding it faintly, expanding as Berry's breath went more and more rigid.

Berry's right eye also flew open. It was pitch black, not a trace of an eye light. He sat up nursing his rib and looked at Grey with a maniacal smile. A single  _black_ bone appeared behind the skeleton. He began to laugh as he sent it swirling around Grey, slicing into him several times. Marrow was drawn from each bone on Grey before Berry finally mercied him with sending the bone through his soul. Tears fell from Berry's sockets as he laughed looking around. Slowly he felt it happen, and his soul began to implode behind his ribs. As it broke, Berry whispered out two unheard words.

"Sans, no!" Stretch called. The last words were the only two needed if a monster was on a power high to pull one from the Void. Stretch had returned at the cost of his brother's life... and everyone watched.

Stretch fell to his knees, sobbing over his dead sibling's dust. Edge collected the tattered remnants of Red's jacket and joined Stretch on the ground sobbing. It was all they could do. Alhpys and Undyne payed their respects and ushered all monsters out of the area. All in all, getting rid of an evil while losing not one but two people in the process... is like losing to the evil.

#  **Partial Ending**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Partial Ending Summary:  
> Red dusts for spitting in Grey's face.  
> Grey dusts at the hands of a maniacal Berry.  
> Stretch gets out of the Anti-Void.  
> Berry dusts saving Stretch.  
> SF Sans is left to mourn his presumably dead brother until he is dusted by a group of five monsters seeing his weak state.  
> \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> So, is the hate train going to crash into my bedroom soon, or do I have to worry about it on the streets? Good to know now so I can warn my parents.


	11. Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to be... TRUTHFUL

I'm stalling.

I don't wanna end this book yet, so I'm stalling the last ending. No one guessed it- thank the stars- I'm not cancelling it, I just don't wanna end it. SO! Have some bad drawings!

I promise you, this is a spoiler.

Randomness. ;P

...Yup.

No Bluberry! Sowwy, I don't have it finished yet!


End file.
